diabetesindogsfandomcom-20200216-history
Renal failure
Renal failure, especially CRF (Chronic renal failure), is a fairly common condition in older cats and dogs. The kidneys become less and less efficient at removing wastes from the blood. CRF can sometimes be mistaken for diabetes, since polyuria and polydipsia can occur in both; this may lead to incorrect treatment and progression of the renal failure. Diabetes can affect all bodily organs. Many humans with long-term diabetes have some problems relating to the kidneys, including diabetic nephropathy. There are many people who are renal dialysis patients and on renal transplant lists who are also diabetes patients. When CRF occurs in a diabetic pet, things can get tricky, since diabetes and CRF can complicate each other: * CRF and diabetes both require special dietary considerations, but they conflict. * glycosuria can lead to urinary tract infection, raising BG levels * prolonged hyperglycemia can lead to diabetic nephropathy. * CRF can make it harder to regulate blood glucose levels. Insulin is metabolized mainly through the liver and kidneys. The term used in references such as Physicians' Desk Reference and other medication information is reduced renal clearance, for the kidneys, reduced hepatic clearance for the liver. When the system processes insulin (and other medications) at a slower than normal rate, they remain in the system longer. In the case of insulin, a previously acceptable dosage may lead to hypoglycemia, because it takes longer for the kidneys and/or liver to render it useless. Renal problems seem to affect the clearance of insulin more than disorders of the liver. * CRF and high blood pressure are both possible complications of diabetes, and of each other. See also urination, renal threshold, urinary tract infection. Fluid therapy set-up-MarVista Vet. Administering Subcutaneous Fluids-MarVista Vet. Here's help-message boards and e-mail lists *Canine CRF Support group References More Information *CRF in dogs SnikSnak.com *Renal Failure in Dogs New Hope Animal Hospital *Sodium & Water Balance in CRF & Non-CRF Dogs Carvalho, MB., Silva, SRR., 2003, WSAVA *Nutritional Management of the Chronic Renal Failure in Dogs MVZ Esp. MCP y G . Javier Del Angel Caraza, 2005, WSAVA *Effect of Renal Failure on Gastrointestinal Physiology in Dogs Lefebvre, HP., et. al., 2002, WSAVA *Proteinuria and the Progression of Chronic Renal Disease in the Dog Grauer, Gregory F., 2002, WSAVA *Effect of Chronic Hypertension on Renal Function in Dogs Bovee, Kenneth C., 2003, WSAVA *Treating Canine Chronic Kidney Disease-pages 30-33 North American Veterinary Conference 2005 *Current Concepts for the Management of Chronic Renal Failure in the Dog and Cat--Early Diagnosis and Supportive Care Sanderson, Sherry, 2005, WSAVA *Use of Erythropoietin and Calcitriol for Chronic Renal Failure in Dogs and Cats Sanderson, Sherry, 2005, WSAVA *CRF basics MarVista Vet *Dietary Treatment of Renal Failure Polzin, David, 2001, WSAVA *Nutrition and Chronic Renal Failure Bartges, Joseph T., 2003, WSAVA *Hypertension in Renal Diseases and Failure. The Practical Aspect WSAVA 2002 *Diet and Renal Disease: Myths and Realities Brovida, Claudio, 2003, WSAVA *The Diagnosis and Treatment of Chronic Renal Failure in the Dog & Cat Meyer, Hein P., 2004, WSAVA *Nutritional Management of Dogs & Cats with Chronic Renal Failure Southpaws, 1999 *Treating Kidney Disease in Dogs & Cats Drs. Foster & Smith *Proteinuria and Renal Disease an IDEXX Roundtable Discussion *Canine Kidney Disease PetsHealth *Chronic Kidney Disease North American Veterinary Conference 2005 *Chronic Kidney Disease and Failure-Washington State University *Staging of Chronic Renal Disease IRIS *Kidney Disease Long Beach Animal Hospital *Nutritional Management of Chronic Kidney Disease Villaverde, Cecilia, 2009, WSAVA *Logical Approach to Polyuria and Polydipsia Church, David B., 2009, WSAVA *The Canine Kidney Waltham USA *Urinary Incontinence in the Dog PetsHealth *Vetsulin-Insulin Requirement Changes in Dogs Intervet *Difficult Vomiting Disorders-pages 108-110 Washabau, Robert J., March 2010, 110th Penn Annual Conference Note this is a very large file-over 300 pages--and may take some time to download. *Staged Management of Chronic Kidney Disease-pages 89-90 Brown, Scott A., March 2010, 110th Penn Annual Conference Note this is a very large file-over 300 pages--and may take some time to download. *The Kidney Patient: What's For Dinner? Francey, T., 2010, WSAVA *Normal Kidney Function: From Small to Extra-Large Lefebvre, HP., 2010, WSAVA *Why Should We Care About Proteinuria? Syme, Harriet M., 2010, WSAVA *Systemic Hypertension: The Silent Kidney Killer Syme, Harriet M., 2010, WSAVA *Management of Chronic Renal Failure: Beyond the Can Wallace, Melissa S., 2001, Atlantic Coast Veterinary Conference *Progression of Chronic Renal Disease in the Dog Finco, Delmar R., Brown, Scott A., Brown, Cathy A., Crowell, Wayne A., Cooper, Tanya A., Barsanti, Jeanne A., 1991, Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine Category:Content Category:Conditions Category:Other conditions and procedures Category:Complications Category:Diet